


Through

by irregularjen



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Broken, Crying, Hatred, Love, M/M, johnten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21132935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irregularjen/pseuds/irregularjen
Summary: A conversation between Johnny and Ten in 3:00AM.





	Through

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Leave a kudos/ comment. It will be appreciated :)

_It was about 3:00 am,_   
_When Johnny visited Ten._   
_The air is cold,_   
_And the truth will unfold._

_"Why are you here, my dear?"_   
_"I came to see you"_   
_"Why are you here, my dear?"_   
_"I came to end this through"_

_"Why are you doing this?"_   
_"I just fell out of it"_   
_"Why are you doing this?"_   
_"Because there's no point holding on it."_

_"No, please it's not true,"_   
_"Ten, we are through."_   
_"No, no, please it's not true,"_   
_"Yes Ten, we are through."_

_Johnny watched Ten kneeling,_   
_He was still begging._   
_Johnny remains unfazed,_   
_And Ten was hurt and dazed._

**Author's Note:**

> thANK YOU FOR READING! HOPED Y'ALL ENJOYED MY LITTLE POEM I MADE IN 8TH GRADE


End file.
